Goodbye
by Kitty Ryan
Summary: A threeyearold songfic made from exsisting lyrics about what Liam Ironarm was thinking the night Alanna returned injured and halfdead from Chitral Pass. Currently being rewritten.


Goodbye

**__**

You come with tender eyes

My welcome reprieve

My pleasant surprise.

I can't go on like this. 

If only you could see what you've done to me, you've turned me - Liam Ironarm, Dragon of Shang, into a nervous wreck. Mithross and goddess! Ive been pacing the floor of all things. For crying out loud Alanna - you are very lucky you're asleep. If you were awake I would throttle you.

You look very young when you're asleep Alanna, did you know that? It makes me want to protect you, to hold you close and keep you from danger. But I tried to do that and what did you do?

You ran off into a blizzard, into danger - and you let your damn cat witch me!

I love you Alanna - But I hate you as well.

__ ****

It would be simple

To be seized away

By the heat of your smile

By the words that you say

You've always said that there was insanity in your family, I never believed you - until now

Now I believe there is much more then insanity in the Trebond stock. It is an alarming mixture of stupidity, pig-headedness, Chaos… did I say stupidity?

I can't stand seeing you like this, just - lying there. Your badly injured Alanna - do you really think that all this is worth a jewel? And a magic one at that. 

I'm trying very hard to forgive you, to see the whole thing from your point of view.

But I cant.

**__**

What to do my love

With the passion you bring

With you sincere emotion 

Such a fragile thing

It was fair wonderful loving you in the beginning.

I knew your passions, your fights, you're dreams.

I thought I knew you.

__ ****

Should I risk what is precious my friend

For a fleeting indulgence

For a fated end

I suppose I could try loving you again, the passion would still be there.

But what would happen to our friendship?

It would die, I can't love you the way I did, the way I did before you decided your precious quest was more important then your life.

__ ****

Skilled at the game of chance

I'm tempted

When you ask me to dance.

Yes, I am tempted.

But we are too different and yet too much alike.

It would never work; I am scared - no - terrified of your gift.

And try as you might you can not understand that.

And you never will

When we first met I said that redheads should sit together for safety's sake.

That is true in my opinion, but now I'm adding something else.

Redheads should never lie together, or love one another - for safety's sake. 

__ ****

But the urgency that is now in your voice

Leaves me shaken and sober

Leaves me only one choice

Thayet's just came in, told me to get a hold of myself, to stop brooding about your damn cat.

By the time she left I felt like throttling her.

She had a point though, you were compelled to find the jewel, so it wasn't all you fault.

I can forgive you for disobeying me, I can forgive you for leaving, I can even forgive you for nearly getting yourself killed.

So I can be your friend with no qualms at all. But I can't be you lover.

Because I can never completely forgive you for letting your cat put magic on me.

**__**

One this bittersweet night

I must tell you goodbye.

Mithros! I can hear strains of 'The tireless beggar' from the common room - three floors down.

I'd better go and rescue the patrons. 

Alanna, I'll be here when you wake up.

Whether you like it or not.

By the way, the jewel you near killed is under your pillow.

The order of Shang believes every object is symbolic.

That is a symbol for the end of our relationship.

Which started with a glass of red wine, and ended with the dominion jewel.

Goodbye - Alanna the Lioness

**__**

Goodbye.

So there it is J My first song-fic. Please feel free to flame me, criticise me or praise me in a REVEIW

Disclaimer - All characters, occurrences and locations mentioned in this song-fic are the wonderful creations of Tamora Pierce, don't sue me - I couldn't pay you.

The song, "Goodbye" is the property of Dianne Reeves, I got it off her CD 'Bridges' from BMI music. I did not write it, Dianne's talent is recognised so again, do not sue me.


End file.
